It's Your Fault, Dobe
by NutPea16
Summary: Sasuke has just moved in with Naruto and they are happy together. But then Sasuke starts to get a horrible feeling and he doesn't know what it is . . . until he receives some life-changing news. NaruSasu. Yaoi - Don't like, don't read - MPreg. Some OOC. Nice reviews please ('3')b *chuu*
1. Chapter 1

**It's Your Fault, Dobe**

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto . . ." I growled,

"Yes?" The blonde idiot dragged out, kissing my neck.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Remove your hand off of my crotch or I'll remove it myself," I threatened, my sharing an in full motion.

"Come on, Sasuke," he pouted, "We haven't had sex in two weeks. Two weeks! I'm dying over here,"

I looked at him, "Good," and I rolled over.

"But Sasu-Chan," he whispered in my ear, "Don't you crave me at all? Not even . . . A little bit?"

I felt him press his erection against my backside, thrusting gently.

"Dobe" I warned, "I just moved in here today. I'm tired and my muscles ache because you didn't even help!"

"I'm sorry, Sasu-Chan" he said, "How about I make it up to you?"

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm not a girl," I asked, irritated at the stupid nickname.

A sly grin appeared on his face, "Do I need to remind you who _is_ the girl in this relationship?"

I pulled his cheeks, stretching them.

"Ow!" He yelled, massaging his whisker scarred face

"Go to sleep!" I closed my eyes, trying to block out the persistent idiot behind me.

"Fine," he muttered, "I'll take care of it myself."

He forced me to turn over so I was lying on my stomach and he straddled my legs, making sure I couldn't move.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted,

"Sshh, baby" he said, "I'm taking care of it."

He pulled down my trousers, revealing my ass.

I gasp in shock, "H-Hey!"

He caressed the plump pale skin, moulding it in his palms.

He pulled out his erect member and began pumping it slowly while his other hand was still touching me.

He spread my cheeks apart to reveal my entrance. I hear him groan quietly and I bite my lip, refusing to let a moan escape my throat.

I feel a dribble of wetness fall onto the pink pucker and he uses his hands to spread it around, lubricating me. I turn my head and I watch him spread his pre-come around his cock.

"Naruto," I say, "I told y-"

"Relax, baby" he replied, "I'm not going to put it in. Just lie there quietly and enjoy."

He placed his thickness in between the globes of flesh and began to thrust, rubbing against my twitching hole.

I hear him let out a low moan as he continues to pump. I clench my ass, tightening around him

"S-Sasuke," he whispered,

I see an opening and I take it, switching our positions so that I was straddling him.

"O-Oi" he attempts,

I slowly push him inside me. It was a lot tighter because I wasn't prepared but we've done it enough times so it doesn't hurt as much.

Naruto inhales a huge gasp as I sink down.

I let out a moan as he fills me, inch by delicious inch.

"Naruto," I whimper, "God, you're so . . . Ah!"

He gave a little thrust, trying to go deeper.

"I thought . . . You didn't . . . Want to," he panted,

"It's y-your fault, D-Dobe," I manage to say.

I start to lift myself up, Naruto's hand on my hips guiding me.

I sink back down again, loving the feeling of him against my inner walls.

I had gotten used to his girth so I begged "F-Faster,"

Naruto wasted no time in obeying. He lifted me up again but my forced me back down.

"Oh!" I moan, "Yes, more!"

He thrusts his hips up, meeting me as our skin slaps together. The harsh sounds making me even more aroused.

"Sasuke," he panted, "You feel so good"

"Naruto!" I cry as he grips my own member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

He uses his other hand to give my nipple a sharp pinch, stimulating me even more.

"Ah! Oh, God!" I shout as I feel my stomach tightening, telling me that my climax was near.

Naruto switched our positions so that I was beneath him again.

He pulled out and shoved himself back inside, hitting my prostate and my body jolted at his force.

"Yes! F-Fuck me, Naruto!" I moan loudly. I was pretty sure the neighbours could me.

He began pounding into me at a frantic pace, all rhythm was lost.

"Fuck," he groaned, "I'm gonna come!"

"Come . . ." I begin, "Come inside me"

He let out a loud moan at my words and he gave a final harsh thrust before he released his seed. I felt my walls become soaked with his essence, sending me into my own orgasm. I emptied onto both of our stomachs with a satisfied cry.

We lay there for a few minutes catching our breaths.

"'Don't want to' my ass" Naruto said when he was finally able to speak.

"I told you, Dobe" I say sleepily, "It's your fault"

"Of course," he said, rolling his eyes.

After a small debate, he reluctantly pulled out of me and I felt his seed trickle onto the bed. I was too exhausted to go and clean myself, my muscles protested against any movement.

Naruto lay down beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my lips and he began to stroke my hair, sending me to sleep. I was always a sucker for a light head massage.

"'Night, Dobe" I mutter, my eyes refusing to stay open any longer.

He let out a little laugh and kisses my forehead, "'Night, Teme"

Have you ever fallen asleep with a feeling that something bad might happen? That night, I know I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to aching muscles and a sore backside. I would say it was worth it but I didn't want to do it it in the first place so I'm not going to give him the satisfaction.

The smell of bacon made it's way into my room and it made me realize that I had woken up on my first night of living with Naruto . . . Well . . . Narutoless.

I got up out of bed regardless of my protesting muscles and I put in some sweatpants. I walked to the kitchen with a little limp. Stupid Dobe and his stamina. It's his fault I'm like this.

"Good morning, Sasu-Chan" he smiled brightly, "Since it's our first morning of living together, I figured I'd make you some breakfast in bed"

My heart warmed at the sweet gesture.

"But now you're out of bed so we might as well eat at the table," he said,

"No, no" I say, "Just pretend I wasn't here" and I walk (limp) back to the bedroom as I hear Naruto let out a little laugh.

I was sitting comfortably in the bed when he brought the tray of food in.

Bacon, eggs, waffles, toast, geez the idiot can cook.

"And here I thought you only ate Ramen" I state,

"That was before you moved in, baby" he replied.

I never know why I let Naruto call me that pet name. I guess I never questioned him about it so it just kind of stuck.

I eat a piece of the crispy bacon and I moan at the taste while closing my eyes.

I open them to see Naruto staring at me, practically drooling.

I smirk, "Not now, baby. I'm still sore"

"Oh my God . . . " I hear him whisper,

"It's your fault," I state,

"Yeah, yeah" he replied with a smile, "Eat the damn food I was nice enough to prepare for you"

-BREAK-BREAK-

After breakfast, Naruto went to work at the Academy.

I remember the day he told me he didn't want to become Hokage anymore. I tried to convince him to change his mind but the damn idiot was so adamant. In the end, I told him that as long as he was happy then that was fine with me.

Konohamaru was so excited when Naruto became his sensei, he even cried. He still refuses it to this day but we know what we witnessed.

I took a job at the hospital. God knows why. I'm stuck working with the Forehead and the Pig. They accept the fact that I'm with Naruto, the whole town does, but they still try and flirt with me which is really annoying.

This job has its perks I suppose. Like, free medical care . . . Yup, can't think of anything else. Besides, with all the Ramen that Naruto eats, I think we might need it.

I was walking down the corridor when an excruciating pain broke out in my stomach. I leant on a nearby bed and began to inhale and exhale slowly, trying to steer the pain away. It wasn't working at all.

Fuck me, this hurts!

I started gasping for breath. I clutched my abdominal area and I fell to the floor. It felt like something was tearing at my insides and moulding my body.

I saw a flash of pink and I realised that it was Sakura.

"Sasuke?" She asked, "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I-I . . ." I tried, " . . . Help me . . ."

"Hang on. Tsunade! Ino-Pig!" She shouted,

The next thing I saw was darkness.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"-uke?" A worried voice asked, "Baby, if you can hear me, please open your eyes"

I felt too weak to open my eyelids so, instead, I mumbled a small "Naruto . . ."

"Oh thank God!" Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Don't scare me like that. If you felt sick this morning you should of . . . Oh, no! It was my cooking wasn't it? I'm so sorry, Sasuke"

"Relax, Naruto" said Tsunade, "It wasn't your fault . . . For once"

I opened my eyes a little bit and I was glad that he was so close to me. It brought me comfort. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me, concern in his sapphire eyes.

"Do you feel better?" He asked and I gave a weak nod.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered while he kissed my hand,

"Don't exaggerate . . . " I mutter,

"I see your _loving_ side is still in tact," he said, sarcastically but he was smiling and I looked at him properly, my eyes fully open now.

"Naruto? Can I speak to you outside please?" Asked Tsunade.

"Sure" he released my hand and I immediately began to miss the warmth.

They both disappeared outside and as I look around the hospital room, I start to feel a little bit insecure.

I've gotten _way_ too used to Naruto.

He stepped back inside the room and I couldn't decide if he was happy or sad, he just looked so . . . Expressionless. Like he was hiding something.

"Naruto?" I ask with a voice full of concern, "Is . . . Is everything ok?"

"We need to talk"

What the hell is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto?" I ask a little scared.

He stood there silently for a few minutes,

"Tell me what the fuck is wrong already!" I shout,

"You're pregnant." He stated.

I stared at him in doubt and a moment later . . . I began to laugh hysterically.

Naruto frowned "I don't see what's so funny about this Sasuke,"

"I-It's a great joke Naruto," I say, wiping a loose tear from my eye "I don't know why I laughed because it wasn't even funny"

Naruto looked dead serious. His mouth didn't even twitch.

"Oh, come on Naruto" I begin, "Be real here. Do you know how _ridiculous_ that sounds?"

"I know . . . I didn't believe it either" he said solemnly. And he believes it now? Of course he does, it's Naruto. He's as gullible as fucking fish. The silence was dragging on for too long and I was beginning to get annoyed.

" . . . I'm waiting for an explanation here, Dobe" I state,

"Oh, yeah um . . ." He scratched the back of his head, "it's Kyuubi"

Of course it is. it's always something to do with that damn demon.

When I didn't say anything, he continued "When I . . . Came inside you . . . It seems that she added her own chakra to it."

Kurama is a she? First I've heard of it.

"This . . . Added chakra created . . . a sort of . . . Fake womb or uterus . . . Whatever you wanna call it"

I still looked at him with an I-don't-believe-you expression.

He ignored me and carried on "And since she's a demon, the conception . . . Happened overnight"

We stayed in silence for a few minutes waiting for the information to process.

"Right." I say. This is stupid. Someone really needs to read up on how to prank people because this is just . . . Words can't describe it.

"Am I allowed to leave the hospital now?"

"What? Oh, yeah . . . Yeah" said Naruto. The idiot was still in shock. Over something that's not even true.

"Aren't you even surprised?" He asked,

I got up and got dressed, my head a little dizzy but not so much that I couldn't walk.

Ignoring his question, I say "Let's go, Dobe"

-BREAK-BREAK-

Attempting to leave the hospital, we bumped into Tsunade. Before she could speak, two ear-splitting screams were heard.

"Oh my God! Sasuke, congratulations!" Shouted the one with the big forehead,

"I'm going to be a Godmother!" Shouted the one with the name of Pig,

"What?! Ino-Pig, why do you get to be Godmother!? If anyone should have that role, it should be me!" Sakura screeched, the noise giving me a headache.

"I'm closer to them than you are!" Yelled Ino,

"Bullshit! I was in Team 7! Not you! So I was closer to them!" replied a red-faced Sakura,

"HEY!" I shout, causing all motion between the two to stop.

"None of you are going to be anything if you carry on!" I state with a growl, "Besides, I'm not pregnant. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a man and men don't have babies!"

"Sasuke . . . " I hear Naruto whisper,

"This is all some ridiculous joke that has gone on for too long" I say angrily, "and I want it to stop. Now!"

"Sasu-"

"Don't, Naruto. I don't want to hear 'but it's true' from your mouth" I rub my temples, "I have a huge headache thanks to you two! I just want to go home and go to sleep and hopefully tomorrow, you'll all stop acting so fucking stupid!"

I would've stomped out of the hospital but Tsunade stopped me.

She stopped me . . . With a picture.

I brought my hand to my stomach.

The picture was of a small but noticeable round shape, the same size of peanut.

_This_ was inside me.

**Sorry this chapter was so short x the next one will be longer, I promise ('3')b x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was still in shock by the time we got home. I looked at the picture over and over again, trying to make sense of it.

This is silly. I'm a male, for God sakes!

I sat on the sofa and I found myself crying. Naruto must've seen my confused face because he said, "I know it's a lot to take in but . . . We can get through this"

"Naruto," I growled, "It's a fucking baby! I'm a man! I don't want to walk the streets and get strange or disapproving looks of people!"

"I know, baby" he said, comforting me. He put his arm around me and we just sat there, hugging each other for a few moments.

"You'll have me to protect you," he smiled,

"Oh, _great_" I respond sarcastically,

"I'll have you know that I'm the strongest ninja in Konoha, thank you very much" he mocked hurt and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get fat" I stated,

"You're going to be beautiful," I gave him a look, "Not that you already are . . . Please don't hurt me . . . I love you . . ."

I laugh, "Nice save, Dobe"

"You love me too . . . _Mummy_"

"Why am I the mummy?!" I ask,

"We've been through this, Sasu-Chan" he smirked, "Or did you forget?"

"How could I? It's because of that we're in this situation" my face halted as I came to a realization, "This is all your fault, Usuratonkatchi!"

Naruto didn't even retaliate.

" . . . This is the part where you make a comeback, idiot . . ."

"I know," he stated.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, " . . . Aren't you going to?"

"Nope." He remarked with a smile.

" . . . You gonna tell me why?"

"Hmm . . . Nah" and he pulled me close, nuzzling my stomach.

The loving gesture brought heat to my face.

"I hope you're not going to be this embarrassing for the next 9 months . . ." I mutter and he let out a small laugh.

"Hello, my little nut" I tut at the stupid nickname Naruto came up with, "this is your Daddy speaking. I just want you to know that I love you very much, yes I do!"

"Really, Naruto?" I ask in disbelief,

"I'll take care of you as best as I can," he said, ignoring me, "Your mummy and daddy are going to spoil you so much . . . Why are you crying, Sasu-Chan?"

"Shut up, Dobe" I say, wiping my eyes, "It's the hormones"

He grinned up at me in affection. Standing up, he kissed my forehead and made his way to my lips.

"I love you, Sasuke"

"I suppose I love you too, Naruto"

-BREAK-BREAK-

It was the middle of the night and I heard a noise in the kitchen. I would've woke Naruto up but the idiot wasn't there. This made me realise that it must be Naruto making all that noise. I got out of bed and stomped to the kitchen.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! Stop making so much fucking noise!" I shout,

"Sasuke . . ." He said solemnly,

"At this moment, I don't care" I state a bit harshly, "I am tired and I have a headache! I have been sick about 5 times in the past hour! My stomach can't take it anymore so shut up and deal with whatever your sad about!"

"What if I'm bad at it, Sasuke?" He asked. My eyebrow twitched at how he ignored my entire rant . . . Stupid Usuratonkatchi!

"Bad at what?" I growled,

"This," he pointed at the both of us, "Parenthood. I never had a father or mother so I haven't really learned . . . What to do"

"First of all, you're an idiot. You have had a father and he goes by the name of Iruka. Remember him?" I explain, "Second of all, you keep saying that _I'm_ the mother so I don't think you need to worry about that particular job."

He looked at me and I saw his lips twitch. Idiot's trying not to smile.

"Thirdly, I've hardly had the education either, have I? And Finally, every parent goes through this Naruto and most of them do a great job."

"What if I-"

"Naruto, shut up" I say, "You're going to be fine"

He finally grinned at me.

"You know," he began, "You suck at comforting people"

I walk over to him and cup his face, "Oh, Naruto . . . Do I look like I care?"

He released a small laugh and gave me a passionate kiss.

"You should be resting" he said as soon as he released me,

"It's you-"

"Yeah, yeah it's my fault" he said while rolling his eyes but he was still smiling. He felt my still flat stomach.

"I want him . . . Her . . . _It_ to be born already"

"You watch, Dobe" I respond, "These months will fly by and before you know it, we'll be grandparents"

"Don't scare me," he said, "I don't want to think of saggy skin just yet"

I giggled at his words. It was a _manly_ giggle.

"What do you want it to be?" I ask,

"I don't mind," he replied, "I just want them to be a daddy's boy or girl"

"I don't think so"

"Oh, it's on" he stated with a grin,

"I'm not making this into a competition, Dobe" I sigh.

Naruto looked as if a lightbulb went off.

" . . . What?" I ask suspiciously,

He smirked, "Nothing . . . Just that I can call you a MILF . . ."

" . . . I feel offended" I say,

"What? Why?" He asked,

"You're sleeping on the sofa," I state and I make my way back to the bedroom,

"You're joking, right?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head, "_Right_?"

I ignored him as I shut the door.

"Sasu-Chan?" He thinks he asked but it sounded more like a whimper, "What'd I do? Baby?"

"Go to sleep, Naruto"

"B-But . . ." He whined, "Let me in with you"

"No"

"Let me in"

"_No_" I growl,

"You're not being fair!"

I open the door angrily and I immediately regretted it.

Naruto lifted me up bridal style and he laid me down gently onto the bed. I knew he would've thrown me if I wasn't pregnant.

"I don't think so!" I shout,

"Sshh, Baby" he whispers, "You may be carrying my child but you can still use your hips"

I looked at him mortified and I was about to retort but he shut me up by shoving his tongue into my mouth.

All that could be heard for the rest of the night was moans, groans and protests. Moans and groans from Naruto and protests from me . . . _Obviously_.

Naruto claims that I begged for it . . . Even if I did It's your fault, Dobe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been 5 months since I found out I was pregnant. Trust me when I say that it has _not_ been fun. Getting up at ridiculous hours in the morning and then spewing up everything I've eaten down the toilet. I couldn't even _look_ at food without feeling queasy.

Now, though, everything is back to normal . . . Well, almost everything. Naruto won't stop acting all cooey over my stomach. At home, I can tolerate him but outside? It's just plain embarrassing!

I look at myself in the bedroom mirror. A curve in my abdomen has started to appear in my 3rd month. I caress the bump gently and I smile a little.

"My baby," I whisper as I look down at my stomach.

I turn back to the mirror and I see Naruto standing there, a proud expression in his face.

"Looking good, mummy" he says, looking me up and down,

"Would you stop calling me that?" I ask as I look at my stomach in the mirror,

"Why? You liked it a few months ago" he stated,

"That was then, this is now" I reply. He walks over to me and he wraps his arms around my belly. We held eye contact in the mirror. I could see some combinations for our baby.

Naruto's hair and my obsidian eyes, My hair and his big sapphire eyes, Naruto's looks and my personality. The last thought made me chuckle.

"What's so funny" he smiled,

"Just thinking of what our baby might look like," his eyes told me to continue, "If it looks like you, people will probably think that it'll act like you and I just think it'll be funny when the kid goes 'Hn' in response"

Naruto let out a little laugh at the thought.

"Coming back to the whole 'mummy' subject, what do you want to be called?" He asked curiously,

"Hmm . . . Daddy? Dada? No that's too babyish . . ." I stood there pondering for a second,

"How about I'll be called Papa and you be called Daddy?" He suggested,

"Yeah . . . Yeah, I like that" I reply with a smile. I rarely smile so it doesn't surprise me when Naruto stares at me.

"You're really glowing, you know that?" He states as he chuckles, "Come on, Tsunade-Baachan is waiting for us. We get to find out the gender today!"

We left the house in a rush because Naruto was getting impatient.

I get that he's excited but he _really_ doesn't need to dance down the streets like a looney . . .

-BREAK-BREAK-

I sat patiently on the hospital bed with Naruto fidgeting in his seat.

"Will you calm down?" I growl,

"How are you so calm?" He asks, as if he's doubting that I'm excited about this baby.

I was about to respond when Tsunade entered the room. She turned on the ultrasound and began to set everything up.

The suspense was killing us . . . Naruto more than I.

"Come on, Old Hag!" Naruto practically yelled down my ear, "Scan the bump already! I wanna know what we're having!"

I lightly hit him on the arm but Naruto reacts as if I sawed it off. I rolled my eyes at his exaggerated "Ow" and I lifted my shirt up to my chest when Tsunade sat next to me.

The gel on my belly gave me shivers, it was like ice against my cool skin.

The all-familiar heartbeat surrounded the room. I always freeze on the spot when I hear it. The sound brings comforts to me because I know that the baby is okay.

I always look at Naruto's reaction and everytime, he has the same face.

Caring and full of affection.

Tsunade moves the control around my abdomen and looks hard into the ultrasound. We see a smile begin to appear on her face.

"Everything is perfectly fine," she explained.

Me and Naruto sat there waiting for her to continue.

"What?" She asks innocently, "You wanna know the sex?"

"No! We came here to Ton-Ton" Naruto replied sarcastically,

"Oh, well if that's the case . . ." She said, preparing to shout Shizune,

"Is it a boy or girl?!" I shout, surprised at my own outburst.

Naruto and Tsunade stared at me in shock,

"Now who's the composed one?" Naruto smirked.

"Okay," Tsunade said, "You're going to have . . ."

We both stared at her, Naruto was practically kneeling on the floor from excitement. The idiot couldn't keep his ass on the chair.

"A . . ." She continued, clearly enjoying the dramatic tension she was causing.

"Oh, for God sake!" We both exclaimed, "What is it?!"

"If you're going to talk to me like that then I'm not going to tell you" she stated as a matter-of-factly.

We both apologized and Tsunade pulled her sadistic smile.

"It's a girl" and with that, she walked out.

I sat there, taking in the information.

It's a girl. We're having a daughter.

I started tearing up at thought. My own little girl.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Naruto cuddling my belly until I heard him whisper with a voice full of love, "Papa's little princess"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Exams are just . . . Ugh! Anyways, on with the story! ('3')b**

It was just another day at work for me. Boring as usual. The only thing different was that almost everyone was oohing and aahing over my stomach. I was coming to end of my fifth month. At first, I was slightly uncomfortable because I'm not a _huge_ fan of being center of attention but then it made me realise what I had missed when I left. I wasn't an outcast, I never was. It was stupid of me to even consider leaving. We're all practically family here. I smile at the thought and I rub my stomach.

A strange sensation suddenly went through me. What the hell was that?

The mother and child that were currently ogling my stomach must've noticed my panicked expression because they asked, "Sasuke? Are you ok?"

"Something's wrong" I state. Is there something wrong with the baby? Oh, God. Please, no.

"Go get Sakura" ordered the woman and the child ran down the hall screaming for pink-haired nurse.

"What did you feel?" The woman asked with concern,

"It didn't hurt," I explain, "it just felt . . . Like something moved. Is someone using a Jutsu on my baby? Do they want to hurt her?!"

I began to think of the worst and started inhaling and exhaling at a fast rate.

The woman began to laugh and I glared at her. What the hell is so funny?! My baby could be in danger here!

"I-I'm sorry," she said after her little fit, "Oh Sweetie, there's nothing to worry about"

"Why? What's happeni- There it is again!" I exclaim and I felt my abdomen but I immediately let go when something touched my hand.

"The baby is kicking" the woman smiled, "She's saying hello"

I looked at the woman as if she had grown two heads. Kicking? . . . I really should read those books on pregnancy.

I caress my belly again but I didn't let go when I felt the little foot. It proved to me how real all this was. I notice a tear fall onto my stomach and I wipe my eyes. I never thought this would happen to me. This might be the only time I'm grateful for Kyuubi.

At this moment, Sakura ran into the hallway, followed by Naruto. What's he doing here?

"Is everything ok? The baby? Sasuke? Oh, God. Are you hurt?" Asked a worried Naruto and I close my eyes while rubbing my temples to ease the headache that was slowly being created. I felt a weight around me and I open my eyes to see Naruto hugging my belly, his eyes looking up at me with affection mixed with concern.

I release a small laugh, "No need to panic, Dobe. I already did that for no reason"

He gave me a confused glance before I proceeded with, "She's kicking"

A huge, bright smile emitted on Naruto's face and his hand went straight to my stomach. He moved his hand all over my swollen belly but his happiness was soon replaced by disappointment.

"I can't . . . I can't feel anything" he muttered, "Why isn't she moving for me?"

I felt a little sorry for the idiot, "Maybe she went back to sleep. She is _your_ daughter"

I was trying to lighten the mood but Naruto was still saddened. I placed my hands on his face and made him meet my eyes, "She'll be awake again tomorrow"

"I suppose," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head, "I just can't believe I missed it"

I smile lightly and I hold his hand, "Come on, let's go home Dobe. My shift has ended"

-BREAK-BREAK-

"Naruto!" I shout while clutching my stomach, "Quick!"

The blond idiot came crashing through the door, almost falling over in the process. Stupid usuratonkatchi.

"What?" He asked, a hint of fear evident in his voice. I grab his hand and I place it on the spot where I had felt movement. A small flutter went through me and I knew Naruto had felt it too from the way he was beaming. My heart warmed at his expression. Geez, the idiot is making go all soppy with this whole 'feelings' crap.

I watch as he got to his knees and nuzzled against the swelled bump with that annoying happy-go-lucky grin of his.

"Ow!" He shouted, "Don't kick your Papa!"

I chuckle at the outburst, it was just so Naruto.

"She _obviously_ has my strength," I smirk. Naruto didn't remark, he just happily knelt on the floor whilst smothering my belly with light kisses.

"Naruto?" I asked, suddenly getting a bit shying what I was about to say,

"Mm?" He mumbled, too busy giving the baby some loving. I was getting a tad bit jealous of the baby with all the attention Naruto was giving her. How stupid of me . . .

"You know I love you . . . Right?" I whisper, looking away ask felt heat consume my face. Naruto stood up and gave me my share of affection with a kiss.

"Nope," he teased, "Would you kindly demonstrate that you do?"

Way it kill the mood, Dobe.

I grab his face and I produce a passionate kiss on his lips. I push my tongue into his wet cavern and I am rewarded with a deep groan. I retreat my tongue and I lick his lips to prolong his taste.

"Have I proved myself?" I asked, tracing my own lips with my tongue.

"Think I'm gonna need a little more evidence," he said huskily as his hands made their way, seductively, to my backside. He was obviously in a dazed state so I decided to let him have his fun . . . For the moment.

After a while of him fondling my behind, I slowly step out of his grip and the lust in his eyes increased.

"Oh," he smirked, "Playing hard to get, huh?"

He lunged at me and I let out a gasp of shock before I ran out of the room giggling.

He eventually caught up to me and we both tumbled onto the sofa, making sure not to hurt the baby. He proceeded to poke against my ticklish spots above my hips and we engaged into a small tickle fight like your typical lovey-dovey couple would.

"S-Stop," I manage to say through a fit of hysterics, "I-It hurts"

He relented his torture and we lay there in attempt to get our breaths back.

"I do know, Sasuke" Naruto finally said, his head wedged between my neck and shoulder, "And I love you too"

We cuddled on the sofa and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in his warm embrace. Geez, this baby sure likes to make me sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I am now in my 6th month of pregnancy. Time sure does fly, we only have 3 months left until we meet the little wriggler. I always get giddy when I think about it.

Yesterday, Sakura and her boyfriend Lee decided to plan a baby shower for us. I never thought that Sakura would actually _return_ Bushy-Brows's feelings, I honestly didn't believe it at first. I was so sure that she trying to make me jealous.

"Oi, Dobe!" I shout while banging on the door in agitation, a glare plastered on my face "Are you a fucking woman?! What the hell is taking so long?!"

At that moment, Naruto decided to finally present himself. His normally out-of-control hair was perfectly styled into place. The smart-looking shirt clung a little to his skin, showing some of the muscle he had gained when he trained with Jiraya. The black jeans he wore defined his toned thighs. He was a mouth-watering sight.

"Was it worth it?" He smirked, indicating the time he took to get ready,

"We're going to a baby shower, not a bar" I state, shaking myself out of a daze. It's been happening a lot lately, I get random stages arousal. Sometimes every hour and sometimes every few days. I really should talk to Tsunade.

"There's nothing wrong in looking nice," he said while rolling his eyes. The action caused me to become upset and angry.

"What? You're getting tired of me now?!" I accuse,

"What? N-"

"No I totally understand!" I scream, I was so angry. How dare he!, "Now that I'm fat and ugly, you want to go pick up some whore to . . . To . . ."

I was now crying hysterically and I had no idea why. I get upset over the little things. There was a time when we ran out of tomatoes and the stores were closed. I just sat on the floor crying and the poor idiot had no idea what to do.

I hear laughter erupt from Naruto and I hit his arm, "It's not funny!"

The Dobe just kept laughing and I got even more irritated, "Stop laughing!"

I suddenly found myself giggling along with him. We're a pair, aren't we?

"There's that beautiful smile," said Naruto, his voice full of affection that it calmed me down. Another wave of arousal flowed through me and Naruto must've noticed because he whispered in my ear huskily, "As much as I'd love to Sasu-Chan, we're already 10 minutes late and poor Sakura and Lee went through all that trouble . . ."

Well, we might as well be fashionably late and with that thought in mind, I jumped on Naruto who quickly caught me before we fell over. He spun us around so that my back crashed against the wall and he proceeded to place rough kisses against my neck, locating my sensitive spot which made me release a wanton moan.

"Fuck it," Naruto stated and he continued to remove my clothing. He licked his way down to my nipple which he gave a harsh tug with his teeth, causing me to arch my back and pushing my chest further into his mouth.

"These have become really sensitive, huh?" He asked but I was in too much pleasure so I answered with another moan. I felt him grin against my skin and he quickly tugged off my trousers.

"I should get you a skirt," he stated and I gave him a look telling him that he was insane,"It'll be a lot quicker to get inside you, _Sasu-Chan_"

I bring his face back up towards me where I crash my lips onto his. Tongues and teeth lapping, tasting, memorizing each cavern. I felt the tip of two of his fingers make his way down to my entrance when he froze.

"What . . . What is _that_?" He asked with a puzzled look,

"What?" I respond but I honestly did not care, I was too far gone,

"There's like . . . A second hole" he stated and this caught my attention. I was beginning to panic until Naruto finally said, "Oh, nevermind" and he proceeded to kiss me but I turned my head.

"Nevermind? Nevermind?! What the fuck is it?!" I shout, starting to get enraged,

"Kyuubi just told me that it's a birthing hole," he said as a-matter-of-factly, "it's where the baby is gonna come out," and as if it was of no importance, Naruto plunged two fingers inside of me and I let out a loud gasp.

"N-Naruto!" I shout in pain mixed with pleasure as my arms cling onto his shoulders, "W-We can't just I-Ignore the . . . The . . . Oh, God!"

The fingers were now being pushed roughly in and out of me, the friction shooting huge sparks of euphoria through me. My whole body has gotten really sensitive thanks to this baby.

Naruto removed the digits and I heard the buckle of his belt become released, a groan of relief escaping his mouth. Naruto positioned himself against my stretched hole and he entered me in one, hard thrust. I could feel every inch of his thick member and I grind my hips in an attempt to try and get him deeper. Doing it against the wall was tough but it was new and exciting.

"Move!" I cry, desperate for more of the delicious friction. Naruto began to retreat until just the tip was left and he roughly shoved back in, causing my back to bang against the wall.

"Sasuke . . ." I hear him mutter through gritted teeth, "If you don't loosen your grip . . . I'm not gonna last"

I didn't care. I wanted him to go faster. I wanted to feel my insides burn.

"Ah! Faster!" I moan loudly. At this point, my voice was beyond my control, "Fuck me, please!"

This seemed to encourage Naruto as I felt him harden even more and his pace became frantic and wild, my orgasm approaching.

"S-Should we be doing . . . Doing i-it this rough?" He panted into my ear as he slowed his thrusts, "T-The baby . . ."

Naruto gave a particular hard jab against my prostate and it lead me to completion. My come spurted onto my chest and the tightening of my hole caused him to release his own sees inside me.

We slid down the wall and stayed there until we both came down from our high.

Naruto caressed my stomach, a small expression of concern on his face, "I hope we didn't hurt her . . ."

I smile and I place my own hands on my stomach, "I'm sure she's fine, she is _your_ daughter"

Naruto let out a small laugh and looked at the clock, "30 minutes late, huh? Come on"

-BREAK-BREAK-

A loud, excited but angry scream echoed through the room and I immediately knew that it belonged to Sakura.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!" She questioned, Rock Lee at her side with an amused smile on his face, "Anyway, now that you're _finally_ here, Presents or Cake?"

"Presents"

"Cake"

Me and Naruto both looked at each other with a glare on out faces.

"I'm the pregnant one," I state, "I get to decide and I want cake!"

The Dobe was about to retort but I stormed off to the sugar mountain called a cake and I cut out a big chunk before he managed to say anything. Hey, I was hungry . . .

"Um . . . How about both?" The white-eyed Hyuuga suggested,

"Good idea, Hinata!" Said Ino, a bit too enthusiastic for my liking.

We sat down on the sofa, me with my cake more on me than in my mouth but whatever.

"This is from . . . Neji and TenTen" said Sakura as she passed us a rather small present. I gave it to Naruto and he rolled his eyes as I continued eating the delicious cream sponge.

The first present was a few bibs and dummy's. A typical pink because it was a girl. We thanked the couple and moved onto the next present.

"This is from me and Shika," said an over-excited Ino, elbowing a sleeping Shikamaru to wake him up. I decided to open this one but I got too frustrated with the wrapping paper. How much cellotape did the damn thing need?!

I eventually opened the ridiculous piece of wrapping paper and I was presented with . . . What looked like clothes.

"Do you like them? I made them myself," Ino said with a shy blush on her face,

"They're . . . Something" I mumble, debating whether I liked them or not. Hey, it's the thought that counts though, right?

"That's very thoughtful, Ino" said a smiling Naruto, the idiot was too nice to hurt someone, "Thank you"

I nodded in agreement and proceeded onto the next present.

-BREAK-BREAK-

At the end of the shower, we had a baby walker, a pushchair, 4 toys and 4 teddy bears, 8 dummy's, 12 items of clothing including shoes and sock, 2 bags of nappies and some baby food and formula. We're glad we hadn't gone shopping for baby stuff yet because we actually got most of the stuff we needed from our friends. We just need a cot now and everything is sorted.

We arrived at home and we fell onto the sofa in exhaustion. A dull ache had awakened on my stomach towards the end of the party. I think I ate too much cake.

"Long night," Naruto stated as a silent question but I was too tired to answer him.

I felt him lift me up and carry me to the bedroom where he began to undress me. I was nice and snuggled into the covers while Naruto was in the bathroom when a sudden pain shot through my abdomen. I screamed and removed the covers in a flash. What I saw enclosed me in fear and Naruto quickly ran into the bedroom. He froze on the spot in shock.

"No . . ." He whispered,

On the bed . . . a patch of dark red had appeared.

On the bed . . . Was blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"N-Naru- Argh!" I whimper as I cuddle my belly in pain. My little girl! Why now? Why is this happening?

"It's okay, baby" Naruto said, trying to comfort me but I could tell that I wasn't the only one in enclosed in panic and fear, "E-Everything is going to be fine"

The pain was too much for me and I felt my eyes closing, all too aware of the darkness surrounding me.

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was rushing towards the hospital as soon as Sasuke's head hit the pillow.

"Please . . ." I whisper to no one, "Oh God . . ."

The hospital came into view and I looked at Sasuke. His pale skin becoming even paler. His hands were covered in blood and I felt my control slip as tears filled my eyes.

I sped up with hope that anyone could help us.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"Tsunade! Sakura-Chan! Ino! Anyone?!" I shout with force. I rush to the reception desk and my anger flared up.

"Excuse me sir," the receptionist said without even looking at me, "You're going to have to wait"

"Listen to me, asshole" I growl, my eyes turning red as I feel Kyuubi taking over me a little, "You will find Tsunade for me right now or I will _personally_ see to it that you don't wake up tomorrow"

The receptionist trembled with fear and picked up the phone. At this point, I didn't care what people thought about me and the nine-tails.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked an annoyed Tsunade, "Naruto? Do you have any idea the commotion yo-"

She froze as soon as she saw Sasuke in my arms, the blood all over us and the fear on my face.

"In here" she ordered, "Now!"

I didn't hesitate a second longer. I laid Sasuke on the bed and I clasped his hands.

"We're going to be okay," I whisper into his ear,

"Naruto, I'm going to need you leave" said Tsunade, a frown evident on her face,

"What?!" I exclaim, "I am not leaving him! What if he wakes up and I'm not here!?"

"I know Naruto," said a concerned Tsunade, "I'm sorry but you have to go. I promise I will call you in before he wakes up but for now, just leave it to us, okay?"

I pondered for few seconds, refusing to move but I found myself moving towards the door. With one last look at Sasuke and Tsunade, I left the room as tears fell down my face.

Please Tsunade . . . Help them . . .

-BREAK-BREAK-

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly and weakly. I realise that I am in the hospital again. Suddenly, the memories of last night came flooding back and I whimpered.

"Sasuke!" Exclaimed Naruto, his eyes were red from his tears and I gripped his hand. He looked at it and smiled at me as he kissed my forehead.

"I-Is ever-"

"Sshh" Naruto whispered, "Just rest a bit"

I looked at him hopefully but I knew that he wasn't going to tell me anything. I swallowed and I realised that my throat was so dry that it hurt.

"Water . . ." I ask, the dryness of my throat making my voice more husky than usual.

Naruto tilted a cup onto my mouth and I swallowed the liquid, instantly soothing my throat.

At that moment, Tsunade entered the room

"Ah good, you're awake" she said with a small smile. She walked over to us and looked at a machine that was connected to me.

"All seems to be good, your heart is steady and you seem to be breathing normally"

This felt a bit like Déjà Vu . . .

"The baby . . ." Asked Naruto quietly, as if he was dreading the answer he was about to receive,

"You got lucky," Tsunade began to explain and we both breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "If you had a waited a minute longer then . . . I think you know what would have happened but, fortunately, your baby is still alive and healthy"

"Thank God," Naruto said with a small laugh. He sat down in exhaustion, almost not listening to what was said next.

"We looked at an ultrasound and we found a strange . . . Symbol" Tsunade continued. A symbol?

"We did some research and we found that it's a forbidden jutsu that was used to . . . Abort or remove babies"

I gasped and my hands flew to my stomach. Who would do such a thing? Our poor baby girl.

"It is forbidden because a lot of people used it on those they hated and sometimes out of spite but it looks like someone has found it again. We know that it is someone young because it wasn't done professionally as you can tell"

"So it could be someone . . . We're friends with?" Asked a shocked Naruto,

"It's not exactly out of the question" replied Tsunade,

"Looks like you're never leaving the house again, Sasuke" said a determined Naruto. Excuse me? There is no way I am staying cooped up in that house for the next 3 months.

Naruto saw the expression on my face and declared, "I'm serious"

I exaggeratedly shook my head but Naruto ignored me which irritated me a little bit. I focused my attention onto my bump and I stroked it with a smile. I'm so glad she is safe.

I felt a small heat travel through and I looked at Naruto to see him surrounded by orange Chakra. My eyes grew wide but then Naruto said, "Don't worry, Kyuubi is going to protect you . . . Protect her"

I relaxed and let my body accept Kyuubi's chakra.

"If this happens again . . ." Tsunade warned, "You might not be so lucky next time. We'll have to prepare for an emergency C-Section if it's like this"

A baby that early? Won't it have to be in an incubator for a while? Oh God, I don't want that. I want a happy family.

"You're free to go if you want but if you'd like to stay the night then you're welcome to stay" said Tsunade before she left the room.

-BREAK-BREAK-

We had decided to come home, Naruto being more protective than usual but I didn't mind. We sat on the sofa and I leaned on his shoulder.

"That was quite a scare, huh?" Asked Naruto. I didn't answer but he must know that I agree.

"Come on," Naruto said as he stood up, "You are going to bed and you are going to rest"

"But I'm al-"

His serious expression made me stop talking. I sighed and I followed him into the bedroom. I felt my eyes begin to shut as soon as I felt the soft covers around me. I looked at Naruto and he still portrayed a face full of fear.

"Naruto," I whisper as my eyes fully closed, "I love you"

I fell into a deep sleep after he kissed my lips and replied with a voice of full of affection, "I love you both . . . With all my heart and soul"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's late again guys. I've been trying to figure out how to lead up to . . . Well, you'll find out (^3^) Anyways, on with the story! . . .**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in the middle of night, sweating from a nightmare. I reach over to Naruto for some comfort only to find that he wasn't there. That baka needs to stop disappearing at night. I tut as I get out of bed and search for Naruto.

-B. R. E. A. K.-

I eventually found him asleep on the sofa with papers scattered around him. A quick glance at a familiar symbol told me what the idiot was researching. I didn't want to think about yesterday's incident so I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. I lightly nudge Naruto's shoulder and he released a small mumble, drool running down his chin.

"How attractive . . ." I say quietly as I nudge him again, "Oi Dobe, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here"

"Sasuke . . ." He replied, still half asleep, "What time is it?"

"4 O'Clock" I answer, "Come back to bed with me"

"But I have to fi-"

"That can wait. Just come and get some rest, ok?" I ask but he still looked skeptical, "I'm not going anyway so I'm perfectly safe, especially if Kyuubi is with me"

Naruto finally, but reluctantly, gave in. We both went back into the bedroom and I was eventually able to fall back to sleep with Naruto's arm around me, his soft even breathing almost like a lullaby.

-B. R. E. A. K.-

**Naruto's P.O.V**

A loud ring from my phone pulled me from my sleep and I quickly answered before it woke Sasuke up. He's the one who needs his rest, not just for the baby but for himself too.

"Hello" I answer as I rub my eyes,

"Naruto," answered a familiar voice but I couldn't quite figure out who, it was too staticky. I halted as I realise that this could be the person who wants the baby gone,

"What?" I say through gritted teeth. Rage was slowly beginning to pulse around my body, the urge to shout almost becoming unbearable,

"Now, now" mocked the static voice, "Are you sure you should to speak to me like that?"

I held the phone away for a moment as I took a deep breath to calm myself down,

"Can I help you?" I ask with a bit more politeness but a sneer was plastered on my face,

"I'd wipe away that facial expression if I was you"

Shock suddenly replaced my sneer. They can see me? I immediately stood up and looked around,

"Where the _fuck_ are you?" I growl into receiver, my grip on the device becoming stronger,

"You can look all you want," they giggled. Female? "But you'll never find me"

"What do you want?" I ask again, I see Sasuke stir in the bed and I realise that raised my voice too much,

"I need you . . . No . . . I _want_ you to do something for me," she said, "Or you face the consequences"

My face fell as she explained what I had to and what would happen if I didn't.

"You're bluffing," I say but it sounded more like a question,

"Are you willing to take that risk?" She replied with a playful chuckle.

I have no choice. My heart began to ache as I pictured Sasuke's rare smiling face. Oh God . . .

-B. R. E. A. K.-

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Something's wrong with him. He's been distant ever since this morning.

"Naruto?" I ask but he won't look at me,

"What?" He snaps and I jump at the harsh tone, too scared to answer him, "What?"

I shake my head to dismiss the conversation. I hear him tut and it makes me feel even more upset. What's wrong with him? It's worrying me. Give me my Naruto back. I want his normal, annoying self back.

I feel tears slowly fall down my face and I quickly wipe them away.

"For God sake, do you do nothing but cry?!" He said with annoyance.

That was it. I got up and ran to the bedroom. This wasn't Naruto. Whoever that is out there, it was not Naruto.

-B. R. E. A. K.-

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Guilt shot through my entire body. I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm so sorry.

I began slowly walking to the bedroom. I hear quiet sobs and I know Sasuke is trying to keep silent after what I said about the crying.

I put on an irritated face as part of my act for the sick bitch who put me up to this. When I find her, I'm going to kill her slowly and torturously.

I entered the bedroom, overwhelmed with guilt as Sasuke's red, tears eyes looked up.

Please, know that this isn't real!

The phrase I was made to say slipped out of my mouth before I could think. I watched as Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and his expression turned into hatred and sadness.

The phrase I was made to say was,

"I want to break up"


End file.
